A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved implement useful for applying strip material horizontally to vertical walls, and particularly designed to aid the application of wallpaper frieze or border strips to the walls of rooms e.g. in homes, offices, hotels and the like.
B. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto, wallpaper borders or friezes to be applied horizontally on room walls were handled manually, albeit with some inconvenience. In the past such borders were usually fairly narrow, e.g. up to two inches in width, but in recent times wider borders of six to eight inches in width have become popular, and these are much more difficult and inconvenient to work with.